Wrasse Island (Midnight)
Wrasse Island is a large island located in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural Resources These resources can be bid on at the commodities market. Buildings ; Apothecary : Do the Local Potion (bazaar) ; Bank : Leave Me A Loan ; Commodities market : Wrasse Chance Market ; Distillery : Brew the Looking Wrasse (bazaar) : Wrasse Call ; Furnisher : Cushion Your Wrasse (bazaar) ; House : ; Inn : Inn the Mood ; Iron monger : Wrasse Knuckles (bazaar) : Steel the One ; Palace : Steel Standing ; Tailor : Cover Yer Wrasse (bazaar) ; Weavery : Steel Wool (bazaar) ; Dusted buildings : Fish and Ships (shipyard bazaar) Government Wrasse is currently ruled by Cold Steel. There have been nine separate governors of Wrasse Island since it was colonized: Jinia April 2004 - August 2004 Saben September 2004 - February 2005 Rebootkid February 2005 - December 2005 Fullbeard December 2005 - July 2006 Luckyshot July 2006 - October 2006 Seroled October 2006 - January 2007 Fullbeard January 2007 - March 2007 Seroled April 2007 - July 2008 Kimmy July 2008 - January 2009 Christiella January 2009 - February 2009 Luckyshot February 2009 - March 2009 Wonkots March 2009 – Present History Due to server problems, the blockade of Wrasse on 2004-5-1 was aborted. Wrasse I — 2004-5-8, Cold Steel won the original blockade of Wrasse. Wrasse II — 2004-7-23, Pirates of Roundtable dropped a war chest on Wrasse. The blockade was declared sinking and Cold Steel easily defended in seven rounds. Wrasse III — 2005-6-25, Notorious Fandango dropped a chest, but Cold Steel heavily outnumbered them and easily defended the island. Wrasse IV — 2006-2-12, Rising Phoenix attempted to take Wrasse from Cold Steel. After a close start, the first round was won by a large margin by the defenders. In the break between rounds one and two, Cold Steel declared war back on the attackers, making it a sinking blockade. Rising Phoenix rose to the sinking challenge, but were ultimately vanquished before the end of the second round. Wrasse V — 2006-3-18, Backlash attempted to take Wrasse from Cold Steel. Round one was was highly contested for the first half of the round. After that, Cold Steel settled onto the defensive incline and took round one comfortably. During round two Cold Steel gained around 100 jobbers more than Backlash in a appoximate 3-2 Ratio and Backlash while putting up a stiff fight could not displace Cold Steel Ships. By round three, the attackers decided to pull out and the island was successfully defended. Wrasse VI — 2008-1-26, Riot dropped a chest to attack Wrasse. Cold Steel made the blockade sinking and defended in three rounds. Wrasse VII — 2009-1-24, Blood and Roses dropped a chest to attack Wrasse. Cold Steel pulled out in round three. Wrasse VIII — 2009-2-22, Cold Steel dropped a chest to attack Wrasse. Blood and Roses made the blockade sinking. Cold Steel was victorious in 5 rounds, with Blood and Roses winning rounds 1 and 3 and Cold Steel winning rounds 2, 4 and 5. It was a very tightly contested blockade with many of the rounds being decided by small margins. Colonization As the initial governor, most of the island planning and layout was performed by Jinia. At the time, forts could not be upgraded into palaces directly—it was necessary to build them as two separate buildings. At the south corner of the inn, there is a pile of splintered wood where the old fort, Free Fort Five, was demolished. Records Cold Steel as of the 23 of December 2008 hold the Record for the longest consecutively held Island without it changing hands- Wrasse. This Record was held by Tyr's Own who held Byrne for 4 years 8 months and 8 days until the flag were defeated at Byrne_XI. Cold Steel lost control of Wrasse on the 24 of January 2009, ending their streak at 4 years 8 months and 16 days.